The term “patterning structure” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to any structure or field that may be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of a substrate; the term “light valve” may also be used in this context. It should be appreciated that the pattern “displayed” on the patterning structure may differ substantially from the pattern eventually transferred to e.g. a substrate or layer thereof (e.g. where pre-biasing of features, optical proximity correction features, phase and/or polarization variation techniques, and/or multiple exposure techniques are used). Generally, such a pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device. Patterning structures may be reflective and/or transmissive. Examples of patterning structure include:
A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask may be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it may be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such devices is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the undiffracted light may be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind. In this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An array of grating light valves (GLVs) may also be used in a corresponding manner, where each GLV may include a plurality of reflective ribbons that may be deformed relative to one another (e.g. by application of an electric potential) to form a grating that reflects incident light as diffracted light. A further alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of very small (possibly microscopic) mirrors, each of which may be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation devices. For example, the mirrors may be matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors may reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors. In this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing may be performed using suitable electronic devices. In both of the situations described here above, the patterning structure may comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to may be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193 and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which documents are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
A programmable LCD panel. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As described above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable.
For illustrative purposes, a mask (or “reticle”) and mask table (or “reticle table”) may be used; however, the general principles discussed should be viewed in the broader context of the patterning structure as hereabove set forth.
A lithographic device may be used to apply a desired pattern onto a surface (e.g. a target portion of a substrate). Lithographic projection devices may be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern may be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies and/or portion(s) thereof) on a substrate (e.g. a wafer of silicon or other semiconductor material) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g. resist). In general, a single wafer may contain a whole matrix or network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system (e.g. one at a time).
Among current devices that employ patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction may be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection device, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such a device is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative device—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan device—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned may be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. A projection beam in a scanning type of device may have the form of a slit with a slit width in the scanning direction. Additional information with regard to lithographic devices as here described may be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection device, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g. resist). Prior to this imaging procedure, the substrate may undergo various other procedures such as priming, resist coating, and/or a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake, and/or measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This set of procedures may be used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device (e.g. an IC). For example, these transfer procedures may result in a patterned layer of resist on the substrate. One or more pattern processes may follow, such as deposition, etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all of which may be intended to create, modify, or finish an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, may be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices may be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes may be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing,” Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4.
A substrate as referred to herein may be processed before or after exposure: for example, in a track (a tool that typically applies a layer of resist to a substrate and develops the exposed resist) or a metrology or inspection tool. Where applicable, the disclosure herein may be applied to such and other substrate processing tools. Further, the substrate may be processed more than once (for example, in order to create a multi-layer IC), so that the term substrate as used herein may also refer to a substrate that already contains multiple processed layers.
The term “projection system” should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection systems, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. A particular projection system may be selected based on factors such as a type of exposure radiation used, any immersion fluid(s) or gas-filled areas in the exposure path, whether a vacuum is used in all or part of the exposure path, etc. For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens.” The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping, reducing, enlarging, patterning, and/or otherwise controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to herein, collectively or singularly, as a “lens.”
Further, lithographic devices may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and PCT Application No. WO 98/40791, which documents are incorporated herein by reference.
The lithographic device may also be of a type wherein the substrate is immersed in a liquid having a relatively high refractive index (e.g. water) so as to fill a space between the final element of the projection system and the substrate. Immersion liquids may also be applied to other spaces in the lithographic device, for example, between the mask and the first element of the projection system. The use of immersion techniques to increase the effective numerical aperture of projection systems is well known in the art.
In the present document, the terms “radiation” and “beam” are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet radiation (e.g. with a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and EUV (extreme ultra-violet radiation, e.g. having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm), as well as particle beams (such as ion or electron beams).
Although specific reference may be made to the use of lithographic devices in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such devices have many other possible applications. For example, they may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, DNA analysis devices, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms “wafer” or “die” herein should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms “substrate” and “target portion,” respectively.
As described above, a number of patterned layers may be created on a substrate. In order to create an operating device or to provide optimal performance, it may be desirable or even necessary for the patterns of layers positioned on top of each other to be well aligned with respect to each other. Such a condition may be accomplished by accurately positioning the substrate with respect to the mask and the projection beam.
In the first place, it may be desirable or necessary for the substrate to be in the focal plane of the patterned beam, in order to obtain a sharp image of the patterning structure (a process also known as “leveling”). The direction associated with this distance is called the z-direction.
Secondly, it may be desirable or necessary to accurately set the position of the substrate in the directions perpendicular to the z-direction, i.e. the x- and y-direction, in order to position the different layers correctly on top of each other (a process also known as “aligning”). Accurate aligning is generally done by accurately determining the position of the substrate relative to a substrate table, which holds the substrate and determining the position of the substrate table with respect to the mask and projection beam. Alignment may be done using an alignment system, as described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,876, which document is incorporated herein by reference.
The shape of the substrate may differ from an ideal shape of the substrate. Differences of the shape may be caused by the shape of the underlying surface (for instance, a pimple structure of a substrate table) but may also be influenced by a clamp used to clamp the substrate to, for instance, the substrate table. For example, the forces generated by the clamp may deform the substrate, at least locally. In order to project a patterned beam as accurately as possible, information about the exact shape of the substrate may be required.
Information about the position and/or shape of the substrate may be obtained by measuring the position of one or more alignment marks provided on the substrate. Alignment marks may be arranged to diffract light when illuminated, such that the diffracted light may be detected by one or more sensors. From the detected signal, information may be derived about the position of the mark. For instance, such alignment marks may be formed by gratings that produce a diffraction pattern when illuminated with an alignment beam. Measuring the position of a diffraction order of a diffraction pattern, as produced by the alignment mark with respect to the sensor(s), may be used to provide information about the position of the alignment mark and thus the position of the substrate.
However, the results of known methods lack sufficient accuracy. Therefore, it is desirable to obtain a method that is more accurate.